


How Could You?

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, F/M, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Ben catches Leslie in the act.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad boi hours, I am so sorry in advance.

Ben strolled down the hallway of City Hall, on his way to go meet up with his girlfriend. As he walked by Ann's office, her door flew open and she was dragging him in by the arm.

"I'm going to tell you something and it's going to make you upset," Ann warned him.

Ben tilted his head, looking like a sad and confused puppy dog. Ann almost couldn't do it. "Okay?" He was nervous. He rarely talked to Ann despite her and Leslie's close friendship. 

"Leslie told me she kissed, Dave." Instantly Ben felt like he was punched right in the gut. "I don't know if it's consistent, I don't know anything. I just know that she kissed Dave."

"You're lying," Ben replied.

"No, I'm not," Ann replied sincerely. "I really wish I was."

"Why are you trying to ruin your best friend's relationship?"

"Because my best friend is doing something really stupid and I don't want you to get hurt."

"No. No, Leslie wouldn't do that. There's no way she'd do that."

"Ben-" Ann tried to cut in. Ben just shook his head, leaving the office. He jogged up to the second floor where he saw Leslie sitting on the bench, in front of the wildflower mural, waiting for him.

"Hi, honey." He greeted.

"Baby!" She smiled with a little gasp of excitement. He'll never get over how excited she got when she saw him. He knew Ann had to be completely out of her mind. He sat down next to her, leaning in to kiss her. It was soft and lingering. She looked at him with pure love. The two sat in comfortable silence, they only met up because they missed each other. He noticed Leslie looking up at him.

"You're quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ann just said some things that threw me off, but I'm okay." He smiled, putting his hand on her thigh.

"I'm sorry she threw you off, " Leslie replied with a frown, leaning up to kiss him. "I have to go back though, I'll see you tonight?"

"Always." He smiled.

Once Leslie was out of Ben's sight, she started running. She sprinted to Ann's office, tore the door open.

"What the hell did you tell Ben?" Leslie asked, shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, Les. I had to tell him."

" _Ann_! I told you Dave is going back to San Francisco tonight! I told you it wasn't going to last long."

"I don't think you understand, it shouldn't be happening at _all_ Leslie!"

"Of course I understand that!" Leslie replied. "Thank god Ben isn't all freaked out."

"Yeah," Ann replied, her hand smacking the table. "He didn't believe me."

"Thank god," Leslie replied, sprinting out to go meet Dave in her office. 

Ben packed up his things, ready to go meet Leslie in the Parks Department. He passed Ann who was leaning up against the door to the health department. 

"Ben, please don't go to her office."

"Ann, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Until you believe me!" She replied. When Ben walked off, she went and waited in her office. She knew things were about to get _bad_ , really really fast. 

When he walked into the Parks Department, he swears he could pass out. There she was, _kissing Dave._ He strode up to her office.

"So, how does my girlfriend taste?"

"Shit," Leslie stated. He turned around, sprinted out of the office so he didn't have to see or hear anymore. "Ben. Ben!"

He ran to Ann's office, the door shutting just before Leslie was in the hall. She didn't know what room he'd run into. She looked apologetic already.

"You're right." He whispered, as he heard heels clicking quickly down the hall and his name being screamed. "But I'm not here."

He slipped under the free desk, just before Leslie threw the door open.

"Ann, have you seen Ben?" She asked, her voice breaking. She was clearly crying.

"Nope," Ann replied. Leslie sighed, she knew Ann wasn't siding with her on this. The door shut, the clicking of her heels and screaming of his name becoming distant. He stood up, placed himself in a chair across from Ann's desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ben apologized, Ann shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see it." Ann sighed. "I know it doesn't help but Dave is going back to San Francisco, so you don't have to worry.

Ben sighed putting his head in his hands.

"I know, that didn't help at all I'm so sorry."

He chuckled slightly, before sighing for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. "I don't know what to do Ann."

"I don't know what got into her. She's normally so loyal and trustworthy. I honestly think you won't have to worry after Dave leaves, but it's all up to you Wyatt."

When Ben got home that night, he saw her sitting on his steps. He sighed, stepping out of the car. He knew he was going to have to deal with this at some point.

"Ben. I'm so, so sorry." Leslie began, meeting him on the path up to his house.

"I just don't understand Leslie, why?" Ben asked. That was the biggest question. _Why?_

"I-I don't know. I wish I had an answer."

"So, you've been going around, kissing Dave while we were dating, _just because_?"

"Ben-" Leslie tried to say before Ben cut her off.

"I'm allowed to be upset, Leslie," Ben replied, trying to keep up the anger when really, he just wanted to cry.

"You are. You have every right to be upset, you have every right to not accept my apology-"

"Good. Because I don't"

"W-what?"

"You can't just go and kiss your ex, god _knows_ how many times and expect me to just be fine with it, Leslie!"

"I know."

"I'm not going to apologize for not forgiving you. I'm not going to apologize for something you brought on." He yelled.

Leslie nodded. She deserved this. "I should go."

"Yeah. You should."

She nodded, heading to her car. A part of him _really_ wanted to stop her. He knew it was best to not. Instead, he went inside, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch.

Leslie, on the other hand, made it home safely. She poured herself a glass of wine, sat on the couch mentally slapping herself across the face. She knew she deserved everything, but it didn't stop her from being hurt.

Ben didn't _officially_ say they were broken up, but she knew they were. She didn't bother texting Ann, she was convinced Ann already knew it was going to happen.

Leslie Knope definitely didn't deserve Ben Wyatt, but maybe there was someone out there who does. 


End file.
